Water in Fire
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Ketika Dewa Api bersatu dengan Dewi Air./YoonMin/ Warning! GS Jimin and Jin/It's just a trash plot from my crazy mind about YoonMin in Fake Love MV./Slight NamJin.


Yoongi menatap jendela kusamnya dengan seringaian tajam. Ia mendengus kecil lalu kembali mengambil puntnung rokok yang tadi terjatuh. Diluar sana, api sudah menyebar, menjalar ke berbagai arah. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, aliran air merembes mengenai sofa yang ia duduki. Bibir dewa api itu kembali menyeringai. Tanpa berbalik, ia berkata

"Selamat datang, sayangku. Sudah rindukah kau padaku?"

Sang dewi melangkah dengan anggun, mendekati sang dewa api. Gaunnya yang ikut terseret dengan megahnya membuat suara gemersik pelan di lantai—hampir menyamai suara gemersik api yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Matanya menatap tajam kepada sang dewa, seakan-akan rasa benci itu sudah mendarah daging di jiwanya. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan sang dewa lalu bersidekap dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, Min Yoongi?"

Sang dewa tertawa kecil lalu melempar puntung rokok nya ke arah api yang sudah mulai merambat memasuki ruangan itu. Ia pun berdiri mendekati sang dewi. Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul ramping sang dewi dan mengecup bibir sang dewi dengan lembut.

"Kau tau apa maksudku, sayang. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu kemari." Sang dewi—Jimin—memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. Yoongi yang melihat itu kembali tertawa gemas. Sang dewa pun menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan membuat api di sekitar mereka, membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Perlahan, ia memagut bibir ranum sang dewi sembari berkata

"Tak apa jika kau tidak merindukanku. Karena kali ini aku yang merindukanmu, _my Goddes_ _s_."

.

.

.

 _._

 _Water in Fire_

 _Yoongi x Jimin Fanfiction_

 _Warning! Genderswitch for Jimin and Jin (and maybe JK)_

 _BTS are belongs to their company_

 _But this story is belongs to me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jika kau berpikir kalau dewa penghancur adalah dewa yang paling kuat, kalian salah. Karena nyatanya, dewa penghancur hanyalah mahluk Tuhan yang diberi kelebihan dalam menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan bisa jadi apa yang ia hancurkan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Seperti saat ini.

Dewa penghancur—Kim Namjoon—berdiri dibelakang istrinya tercinta, berniat untuk menghindari amukan sang dewa api. Kalau saja bukan karena kekuatan istrinya yang dapat menyerap segala hawa negatif, mungkin dirinya telah habis dilalap oleh api yang membara-bara. Sang istri—Kim Seokjin— menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia harus melindungi sang suami, yang katanya kuat—ia bahkan selalu berdecih keras—dari amukan sang Dewa api. Entah apa yang lelaki dibelakangnya ini lakukan, ia tak mau tau. Hanya saja sepertinya kali ini sang suami menghancurkan barang yang sangat berharga. Jarang-jarang sang Dewa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, seperti saat ini.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon sekilas sebelum menatap Yoongi, memelas. "Yoongi-ah. Bisakah kau memaafkannya? Kau tau kan kecerobohannya memang sudah seperti diluar kendalinya. Tolong ya? Aku yakin Jimin juga tidak suka jika kau marah berlebihan seperti ini."

Mendengar nama orang terkasihnya, Yoongi menekan kekuatannya dan membuat kobaran api yang lebih besar disekitarnya. Dan itu membuat kedua suami-istri itu berjengit kaget. Jujur saja, walaupun sang Dewa api memang berhati keras, mereka tidak pernah melihat sang Dewa sangat marah seperti ini. Namjoon kini membuat daftar orang-orang yang akan dihindarinya jika sedang ceroboh. Dan di urutan nomor satu adalah Min Yoongi. Sang Dewa Api.

Kali ini, Namjoon dan Seokjin dibuat merinding karena geraman rendah sang Dewa api. "Kau menghancurkan cincin pertunanganku, Kim Namjoon."

Oke. Seokjin lelah. Ia menatap datar sang suami. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, rasanya akan sangat mustahil untuk memadamkan api di istana ini. Walaupun kedudukan Namjoon lebih tinggi di kerajaan ini, tak memungkinkan jika Namjoon ketakutan menghadapi sang Dewa Api. Dengan tak pedulinya, Seokjin mendorong Namjoon kedepan, menghadap Yoongi.

"Selesaikan baik-baik." Ucapnya. Namjoon menatap Seokjin gusar. "Tapi, sayang—" "Sekarang. Kim Namjoon. Atau tidak ada kasur megahmu salam sebulan." Tegas sang Dewi penyembuh lalu ia pun pergi, melewati api yang menurutnya belum terlalu besar dan meninggalkan sang suami sendiri di dalam lingkaran api yang membara. Sang dewa penghancur akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yoongi. " _Hyu-hyung_.. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, Kim Namjoon." Suara geraman itu terdengar semakin berat. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menahan nafasnya, dan tanpa sadar tercekik. Namjoon menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah.

Sial. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Dewa pemulih tidak ada. Seharusnya cincin itu akan bisa kembali seperti semula dengan kekuatannya. "A-apa kita menunggu Hoseok saja? Ia bisa mengembalikan cicinmu dengan sempurna, _hyung_." Tawar Namjoon dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Dia tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat, jika kau lupa Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon memejamkan matanya. Ia rasa nada perkataan sang dewa api begitu tajam. Tak memungkinkan jika api yang ada akan semakin besar. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Namjoon merasakan cipratan air di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati Sang Dewi air di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah datarnya. Katakanlah Namjoon beruntung. Karena jika sang dewi tidak ada, mungkin tubuhnya telah hangus seperti yang sering ia lihat saat peperangan—jika ada sang dewa api tentu saja.

"Kau bisa pergi, Dewa Penghancur. Mohon maaf atas perlakuan Dewa Api kepadamu." Ucap sang dewi air sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Sang dewa penghancur mengangguk dengan cepat. "Angkat pandanganmu, dewi. Ini semua juga salahku. Maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan cicin pertunangan kalian." Ucap Namjoon, merasa bersalah. Sang dewi air menatap lembut Namjoon dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa. Kita bisa mencarinya lagi yang lebih bagus." Namjoon terkekeh kecil lalu mengusak lembut surai coklat sang dewi. Ia selalu melakukan itu tanpa sadar jika dengan sang adik. Tapi ia lupa, jika ada Dewa Api disini yang telah memperhatikan mereka dari awal. Membuat suhu istana yang awalnya telah kembali seperti semula, kini menaik kembali.

Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghantarkan air untuk memadamkan api yang mulai muncul. Ia pun menatap sang dewa api tajam. "Hentikan, Min Yoongi. Aku tak suka suhu tinggi ini." Yoongi mendengus kesal lalu menghentikan seluruh api nya. Namjoon berdeham, berusaha menahan tawanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya Seokjin perlu penanganan khusus."

"Ya sana pergi. Sebelum _mood_ ku memburuk." Ucap Yoongi dengan sengit. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya telah basah total karena cipratan _sayang_ dari sang dewi air. Kali ini Namjoon tidak menahan tawanya. Ia benar-benar puas melihat sosok yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati sebelumnya itu kini terlihat lemah di depan sang dewi air.

Seperginya dewa penghancur dari ruangan itu, Jimin menghela nafasnya kemudian menghampiri sang dewa api. "Kau tak perlu se-emosi itu, Yoongi- _ah_. Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, berhenti membawa cincin itu kemana-mana. Ini juga bisa dikatakan salahmu kalau begitu."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menarik sang dewi air untuk didekap olehnya. Dihirupnya wangi mint yang keluar dari tubuh Jimin. Rasanya menenangkan. Ia tak akan melepaskannya. Tak akan pernah. "Maaf, sayang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Rasanya bayangan saat kau melemparkan cincin itu saat pertunangan kita membuatku begitu takut."

Sang Dewi air tersenyum lembut. Ini moment yang special. Jarang-jarang sang dewa api akan lemah seperti ini. Ia pun mengusapkan jari-jari mungilnya di rambut sang dewa sembari berbisik "Tidak akan. Kau tau kita tidak akan bisa berpisah. Dimana ada api, selalu akan ada air yang menyeimbanginya." Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia memegang kedua bahu Jimin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, sayang. Aku tau air sangat lemah terhadap udara rendah. Kau bisa membeku, bahkan hancur menjadi berkeping-keping. Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi." Jimin memeluk sang dewa lalu menepuk punggung kokoh itu. "Asal bersamamu, akan akan terus merasa hangat disana."

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya, tanpa adaniatan melepasnya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang dewi—menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya yang membuncah. Warna kornea matanya perlahan berubah. Dari hitam pekat, menjadi biru terang. Jimin yang menyadari itu menatap sang dewa heran.

"Ada apa?" Sang dewa api hanya menatap sang dewi dengan intens. "Sepertinya kita butuh kamar, sayang. Kau mau, kan?"

Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi. Sang dewa air yang kembali basah. Sangat basah. Karena sang dewi memberinya ombak air yang besar. "Bersihkan otak kotormu, Min Yoongi!"


End file.
